Ankylosaurus
Ankylosaurus was built like a living tank, with extremely thick, bony plates of armor on its body, even including armored eyelids. Its tail also had a second function; it could act as a deadly club. The club was used to swing around and smash into an attacking dinosaur. Its club was so daunting that not even a Tyrannosaurus rex, would want to mess with this alarming species. As a defensive creature, Ankylosaurus was one of nature's most perfect designs. It was almost impervious to being bitten from above and its long, strong tail muscles would have been able to swing its club with great force, however, the tail wasn't too flexible and could only swing 45 degrees in each direction. There is very little fossil material from this dinosaur - it was apparently the last and largest of this family of armored dinosaurs. It walked fairly upright on all four legs, carrying its tail off the ground and it is theorized that it would drop to the ground when attacked to use its armor as a shield to cover its legs and underbelly. Background Creation Ankylosaurus was successfully recreated by InGen in the lab on Isla Sorna. The ankylosaurs were parented and fed in captivity on the island. The Ankylosaurus clones had a dark tan underbelly with bright red patches on the eyes. It also had faded stripes of purple on its body and its armor was black. For unknown reasons, it was not planned to appear in Jurassic Park. Living in the wild When Hurricane Clarissa struck Isla Sorna, the InGen personnel left the island. The Ankylosuars were either set free by the workers, broke out on their own or because the storm had damaged fences. Ankylosarus roamed freely across the island. The Ankylosaurs had to learn to live in the wild. Since they no longer received lysine supplements in their food, they started to eat lysine rich plants. It is unknown how many Ankylosaurs lived on the island, but they were known to have resided in the jungles of the northeast. Appearances Jurassic Park III Isla Sorna Incident (2001) While Billy Brennan and Paul and Amanda Kirby were looking for Dr. Alan Grant and Eric Kirby a small group of Ankylosaurs passed by the forest they were in. Another group of Ankylosarus was briefly encountered near a river where Dr. Alan Grant and the Kirby family road a boat through. Jurassic World InGen recreated Ankylosaurus for Masrani Global Corporation's new dinosaur zoo Jurassic World on Isla Nublar. These new clones had grayish skin and dark gray armor with white spikes and were 1 meter longer than the first clones created. The Ankylosaurs could be viewed in the Gyrosphere attraction. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) While in the Gyrosphere exhibit, Zach and Gray Mitchell saw an opening in the perimeter fence and went in where they saw several Ankylosaurs. While in there, the Indominus rex attacked. The Ankylosaurs ran to avoid the fight, hitting the gyrosphere on their way, but the Indominus rex was able to get one, although it put up a fight and even smacked the Indominus rex in the head, but the Indominus rex slashes its legs and flips the Ankylosaurus over and kills it. Gallery Category:Dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Silent characters Category:Jurassic Park III characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Reptiles